Fairy Tail: Home
Fairy Tail: Home (フェアリーテイル・家庭, Fearī Teiru: Katei) is a fanon series. It is the continuation, or rather, reimagination of its "Pilot Episode" Fairy Tail: Flocking Home. As a result, its primary characters and setting are the same as the Pilot Episode, but the manner in which it conducts itself is streamlined and a reflection of the author’s increased (self-proclaimed) proficiency in storytelling. Disclaimer: I do not own any elements of Fairy Tail. All rights go to their respective owners. Plot Fairy Tail: Home is set five years after the war with was concluded: X797. Following the occurrence of the massive invasion that spanned all of Ishgar, Fiore was left isolated from the rest of the continent due to the machinations of the Scarlet Despair, and her incredible Enchantment, . A shrunken Fiore was left in absolute chaos at the wake of the Alvarez invasion. Guild buildings and towns had been displaced. Allies had been lost and it was impossible to relocate nor revert the potent Enchantment used by the member of the . In this weakened state, Dark Guilds and criminal factions alike rose to take the stage. Guilds of virtually all kinds were being bombarded and unable to resist the might of the allied Dark Guilds. As a result, there were plenty who had since migrated from Fiore, leaving it a much more barren country than before. However, there are powerful Guilds and organizations that still remain to counter this impeding threat. The , the newly militarized and most recently, the establishment of Factis Academia, a safe haven for those whom have lost their Guilds to the onslaughts of Dark Mages. It is an institute to cultivate the strongest of Mages with the intent of claiming their homes from the clutches of despair. Fairy Tail: Home is the story of those who seek to gain their home from the wretches of the darkness. There is a story of a boy who lost all that he admired within an instant, of a girl who seeks revenge for her loss, of a wolf that howls for his lost identity. This is the home of many such stories, where the journey to reclaim what was once lost may result in obtaining something equally as priceless. Characters Main Characters Protagonists Antagonists Canon Characters Organizations *'Factis Academia' — An educational institution situated within the port town of . It was founded and is lead by Randall Flagg and his subordinates, whom constitute the academia's staff. An organization now funded by the Magic Council, it exists for the sake of accepting displaced Mages and strengthening them within the disciplines of Magic in order to create a military force powerful enough to take back all of . *'Magic Council' — The governing body of Magic within . With the advent of the invasion by , trust within the Magic Council has significantly depleted and they have since rebuilt their efforts towards a more militaristic outlook with the meteoric rise of Dark Guild factions. As of now, its Fiore branch, lead by Xerxes Hohenheim, is fully allied with all remaining Legal Guilds, Factis Academia and associated military organizations to tackle the plague destroying their country. *'Rune Knights' — A military faction underneath the Magic Council. Following the reorganization of the Magic Council in X793, the Rune Knights gained a new and far more militaristic organization due to the vastly increased scale of their duties. Their current leader is Dante Aria, an experienced and powerful Mage of the Aria Family who has proven his skill given his membership among the Ten Wizard Saints. *'Shadow's Samsara' — A small team of elite Mages lead by Emilia Plater. They are the current alumni of Factis Academia and serve as a force that covertly eliminates Dark Guilds that have exposed their activities before rehabilitating the areas they Dark Guilds once occupied. Due to the nature of their occupation, their membership and immediate location is very difficult to track even for Factis Academia, leading to periodic updates by Emilia's return to the academia being the only way to source information. *'Ten Wizard Saints' — The ten greatest Mages in . While once the primary membership of the Magic Council, this has since changed and they have become a force akin to guardians of Ishgar. Notably, a large number of these Mages have their base of operations in Fiore, and are thus devoted to liberating it of its current ailment. Their current leader, or more appropriately, their strongest member, is the representative of the Magic Council's Fiore Branch, Xerxes Hohenheim. *' ' — An alliance of Legal , founded by and including , , , and among its membership. They are the allied force that once drove Alvarez Empire and Acnologia from Fiore, and are intent on rescuing it from the clutches of its inner darkness. However, many civilians actually pin the blame of this situation on the Allied Forces, particularly Fairy Tail, due to the nature of their involvement with the empire, leading their ability to help others to be somewhat compromised. *'Blood Alliance' — An alliance of that have increased their activities following the crippling of Fiore. Lead by the ambiguous and chaotic Alastor from the far reaches of Bosco, the Blood Alliance is a major target for the various factions within Fiore, but their chaotic actions and surprising intelligence makes it an ungodly difficult task for those who wish to restore order. *'Liberi Army' — A resistance movement similar to, but opposing Factis Academia in its goals. It is comprised of those who have survived the destruction of their Guilds and seek to rebuild Fiore under a new and more competent rule following the failure of the Magic Council and their affiliates. It is unknown who leads the Liberi Army, although it is suggested that a council of elites coordinate the resistance movement's actions. *'Avatar' — A cult who once dedicated their existence to "The Black Wizard", , his defeat lead them to take upon a new path lead to resurrecting their lord to the prime of his life and destroy, what they perceive to be, a flawed world. Lead by the heartless Ankh Hezekiah, they employ the and premeditate their actions with the assistance of the Aiyana, whose ability to predict the future has lead to victory in several battles. Chapters Prologue A series of prologues that give an insight into the pasts of the major characters that govern the perspectives of Fairy Tail: Home. Although their pasts are elucidated to in the story to a degree, the author is attempting a smooth narrative in which flashbacks and out-of-character explanations are not shoved in for the sake of clarity, especially considering the personalities of his main characters. To get a full understanding of who you will be following throughout this story, read the following chapters: *Prologue: Words That Bind *Prologue: Miss Fortune *Prologue: Sky-Rending Fangs *Prologue: Treasured Memories *Prologue: First Flight *Prologue: Dark Truths List of Volumes Behind the Scenes Category:Storyline Category:Fairy Tail: Home